


Secrets

by Baymaksu



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baymaksu/pseuds/Baymaksu
Summary: A songfic gift for Arctimon. My own take on a continuation chapter to Arctimon's Chapter 10: Swan Song from his Continuity II: The Sequel fanfic series. Seriously, read his work and read that chapter first.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Karmi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arctimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctimon/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or Big Hero 6: The Series. Nor do I own nor have I collaborated with Arctimon on this, it's a gift and if anything an AU within an AU that holds no true bearing to his own work. I'm just a fan who regards his work as canon lol. So here's to my appreciation to the world-building he's doing. And if he gets to read this, hopefully a tribute to the Arctimon-verse of BH6.
> 
> But I must repeat, it is a continuation of his Continuity II chapter, "Swan Song." So, please read that first.
> 
> I also do not own musical rights to The Weeknd or his song "Die for You" from his Starboy album. Which I happen to love. Karmi and Hiro, too. Please feel free to play it when Hiro hits play for added effect. My first attempt at songfic, mind you. Enjoy.

Finding himself within the dark halls of the Victorian house, Hiro absentmindedly worked his way to kitchen. With two ceramic mugs in hand, he passed by the slightly ajar door as he peered into Aunt Cass’ room. He stopped to see that she was snoring lightly and peacefully, making him smile warmly in quiet contentment.

Aunt Cass may manage to embarrass him at any given moment, even without her knowing it… But Hiro wouldn’t have it any other way. He didn’t know his own parents, but he figured that the ability to embarrass their child is the hallmark of a caring and involved guardian. By all means throughout his life, Aunt Cass was his mother. Earlier, the young boy recalled seeing a faint glint in his aunt’s eyes as she said she loved him… he whispered tenderly, “I love you, Aunt Cass. Good night…”

Aunt Cass continued to snore lightly as it seemed only Mochi’s ears slightly perked up at his presence, still choosing to snuggle into Aunt Cass’ embrace. Carefully, her nephew slowly closed her door and twisted the knob to minimize any chance of disturbing her restful slumber.

His steps were now mindfully lightened as he placed the two mugs, now devoid of tea, into the sink. Hiro’s mind wrapped around the cryptic words of the shadow now lurking into the San Fransokyo night. The words of his tentative foe and unexpected ally, the wistful expression that was almost foreign on Momakase’s face.

_We both can’t exist without the other. We think we can go it along until we’re shown that we can’t… at least for a little bit of time._

Secrets… He never set out to be a superhero, it just happened that way. But that life was frighteningly juxtaposed in a way that has consistently hit far too close to home. Even just earlier, his aunt was just inches away from the dealings of that life. Aunt Cass had always continued to keep herself strong for others. Although he was too young to see it, Tadashi had seen her dedication to them even after losing their parents… her own brother and close friend. And he had seen first hand how she tried to carry him forward after losing Tadashi.

Certainly, they have Mochi, Baymax and the rest of the gang… but Aunt Cass had seen this house become emptier with each loss. His secrets… he couldn’t have her worry about him. The boy worried that it would break Aunt Cass’ heart, wracked with worry of the perils he faces constantly. Hiro heavily posted his hands along the ends of the sink, his eyes staring at the two mugs within the sink. He had to keep that secret going, at least for a little bit longer…

Hiro turned to look back to his aunt’s closed bedroom door. He whispered to himself with an ironic chuckle, echoing Momakase’s sentiment, “Until we’re shown that we can’t anymore, right?”

By now, the night was calling for the day’s end, as the boy felt a wave of fatigue settle within him. Were it not for Aunt Cass’ high school friend, perhaps he would’ve keeled over in bed even earlier. When he finally made his way up the stairs to his room, he immediately noticed two eyes staring at him from his bed. True to her word, his miniature Karmi doll lay on his bed as Aunt Cass even tucked her in within the sheets.

“Hey, Karmi,” Hiro smiled warmly as he greeted the doll. He quickly caught himself as his face felt flushed, swiftly looking around his room and even sticking his head out the slightly open window. The young boy sighed in relief when he felt that no one was around, especially a particular renowned sushi chef and master thief that seemed to relish in teasing him.

Walking towards his bed, he sat on the edge of it and tenderly caressed the hair along the doll. He recalled feeling the same hair… and warmth… of the teenage girl that the doll bears its image of. The feeling that things were just right… That everything would be alright in that very moment they surrendered themselves to each others’ embrace that night. 

_Be a good boy and tell her how you feel, at least. Or maybe just confess to your doll._

Hiro’s eyes narrowed as he could just about hear Momakase’s voice echo in his head, ever mockingly with that confident, wide grin of hers. Confess? How could he even begin to confess feelings that a boy genius couldn’t even seem to articulate? To what should he confess? That he was her fabled Captain Cutie? Or that he wildly had it bad for-

Despite the cool breeze that calmly seeped into his room, he felt the warmth that crept into his cheeks. Once again… his mind settled on the secrets kept from those he… cared about. If only he could do what Aunt Cass’ friend had done to him and just whisk away the pain and troubles that tormented Karmi.

Within a secret pocket woven into his favorite sweatshirt, he took out a portable magnetic device. Now, more than ever, he had to always be prepared for a fight. To fight for her… Certainly, she could take care of herself. But that feeling of helplessness, knowing that that monster was lurking around her. He grit his teeth, realizing how desperate he had been to even request the services of Momakase.

But Momakase was right… He was her fabled Captain Cutie and he would do everything he could to see that she was safe. Hiro looked towards the doll that smiled back at him, he knew there was only one way he could even begin to confess to the inanimate stand-in of his friend. He could use the words of another, to express a semblance of his tempestuous feelings.

Promptly looking at his phone, he scrolled through his secure playlist. Well, it was at one point secure for a time from the very person it was meant to be hidden from… Knowing exactly where the song would lay in the playlist, Hiro pressed on his screen as his speakers lightly began to emit a melodic beat that proceeded to course throughout his room.

He stood up from the bed and looked towards the doll that seemed to follow him in its gaze. It felt rather ridiculous to be shy even to an inanimate object, even if it did happen to bear a resemblance to a certain biotech prodigy that managed to _completely_ occupy his mind at times. He took a deep breath and gripped on his phone as if it were a microphone linked to the Krei-Oke Machine, shyly singing along to the words of Karmi’s own favorite artist. 

_“ **I’m findin' ways to articulate**_

**_The feeling I'm goin' through_ **

_**I just can't say I don't love you** ”_

The boy stretched his hand out as he nodded towards the doll.

**_“’Cause I love you, yeah_ **

**_It's hard for me to communicate the thoughts that I hold_ **

**_But tonight I'm gon' let you know_ **

**_Let me tell the truth”_ **

Someday, he would have to tell her the truth.

**_“Baby let me tell the truth, yeah”_ **

He recalled the apprehension in her eyes…

**“ _You know what I'm thinkin'_**

**_See it in your eyes_ **

**_You hate that you want me_ **

**_Hate it when you cry”_ **

His hand brushed along it’s cheeks…

**_“You're scared to be lonely_ **

**_'Specially in the night_ **

**_I'm scared that I'll miss you_ **

**_Happens every time”_ **

He hugged his hand to his chest…

**_“I don't want this feelin'_ **

**_I can't afford love_ **

**_I try to find reason to pull us apart”_ **

He stepped away in tune to the beat, singing…

**_“It ain't workin' 'cause you're perfect_ **

**_And I know that you're worth it_ **

**_I can't walk away”_ **

His voice carried away passionately… _“ **Oh!** ”_

**_“Even though we're going through it_ **

**_And it makes you feel alone_ **

**_Just know that I would die for you”_ **

He would protect her, no matter what…

**_“Baby I would die for you, yeah_ **

**_The distance and the time between us_ **

**_It'll never change my mind, 'cause baby_ **

**_I would die for you”_ **

That monster won’t get her again…

**_“Baby I would die for you, yeah”_ **

Hiro continued to sing in the background, being further carried away. Unbeknownst to him, his healthcare companion inflated behind him. Baymax’s chest briefly showed a phone icon before populating a video call screen… with the teenage girl that was meant to be the true recipient…

**_“'Cause I can't take this pain forever_ **

**_And you won't find no one that's better_ **

**_'Cause I'm right for you, babe”_ **

**“ _I think I'm right for you…_ ”** he spun around to see her grinning at him, “…babe.”

Hiro yelped at suddenly seeing Karmi. In a state of awkward grace, he simultaneously paused the music while quickly leaping onto his bed. “H-Hey, Karmi!” the boy stuttered as he quickly hid the doll underneath his pillow, hoping she didn’t see him serenading her doll.

“Just wanted to see if I could wish you good night,” Karmi smirked at him with an amused expression, speaking in a singsong manner, “But… I see you’re already having one.”

With an awkward chuckle, Hiro lay on the bouncing bed frame as casually as he could. “Yeah, no I’m just… testing out the bed springs on my mattress. Yup! Feels like it will last me a few more years!”

With a wide fabricated grin on his face, he supported his head with his hand in a modeled pose that made Karmi giggle. “While having a late night singalong from _our_ playlist? Were you dedicating your serenade to a special someone, genius boy?” Her smirk became ever more visible in the video screen.

“N-No!? It’s umm…. Practice!” He quickly raised a finger, “Just practice for… ummm… the next karaoke night with the gang! After Mr. Krei’s ‘Krei-oke Nite,’ Honey Lemon has _really_ been in a singing mood, you know?” The young boy wanted to hit himself for the fib, he knew he was digging himself into a deeper hole much to Karmi’s entertainment.

“Hmmmm? Can I join along and watch you perform?” Karmi’s eyes seemed to sparkle at him, while he seemed to mull over the situation he put himself into. She playfully clapped her hands together, pleadingly, “Come on, please? You act like I haven’t seen you sing karaoke before.”

Hiro sighed, remembering that night on his roof after bowling night. She most certainly did see him singing karaoke with Tadashi and he willingly shared it with her, too… “F-Fine…” The boy then grinned at her mischievously, “If you agree to sing, too.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Karmi replied tersely without a moment’s hesitation, very much to Hiro’s chagrin. She knew the game he was trying to play with her. And she had to show him who was steps ahead. “We could even do a duet since you seem to like my musical choices so much?”

Hiro slumped further into his bed with a pout. The hole he dug for himself was now turning into quicksand, he could only surrender to it now. Even in the dark of his room, she must’ve sensed the pink flush that formed at his cheeks, “Yeah, that sounds… great. Let me text Honey Lemon about it, later…”

Karmi smiled triumphantly, “Yes! I have a few song ideas I’ll run by you later.” Despite the dim background, she noticed how exhausted the young boy looked. “You look like you could rest. Just wanted to wish you good night since you knocked out early last time.” Karmi chuckled, remembering that she had photographic evidence thanks to Honey Lemon. Not that the boy genius was aware of it. Once again, thanks to Honey Lemon.

Hiro lay on his side, a part of his face sunken into his pillow, “Yeah, sorry. Honey Lemon’s movie put me sound to sleep…” He looked to her as well, noticing that she looked like she hadn’t been sleeping very well… And, though he wouldn’t bring it up, he ventured to guess why with everything that has been going on… and what happened at the courthouse. He was grateful that Professor Granville could pick locks.

“You look like you had quite a night so I’ll let you off for now… I’ll text you my song choices tomorrow. Good night, karaoke boy,” Karmi grinned. Despite everything that has been going on, she felt like she was able to at least smile around him. It was a moment of comfort for her…

“Karmi, wait…” A concerned expression on the boy’s face shown through the video call, as Karmi looked to him curiously. He didn’t want to press her. If she wanted to share how she’s feeling, he would be there for her. But for now, he could help her. “I’m exhausted but all the… ummm… ‘excitement’ is making it a bit hard to sleep. Would you mind staying on the phone until we both fall asleep? I can have Baymax end the call when we’ve both knocked out?”

Karmi’s eyes widened briefly, then she smiled warmly as she looked away shyly, “Yeah… I’d really like that, actually.” She snuggled deeper into her own comforter sheets. Unbeknownst to the young boy in her phone screen, she snuggled with her own miniature Hiro doll underneath the covers.

“Good night, Karmi,” Hiro spoke warmly as his eyelids felt too heavy, unknowingly mirroring her with his miniature Karmi doll out of the video call’s view.

“Good night, genius boy,” Continuing to watch the boy and his soft smile, Karmi nuzzled the tufts of raven hair on the doll into her face. The distance and the time between them, it didn’t diminish the feeling she longed for. To be resting safely in his warm embrace. She closed her eyes, feeling a wave of calm that has been sorely needed. The looming sense of dread she felt ever since she saw that monster… it was relieved in his presence. Before she could allow herself to rest her eyes, she spoke softly, “…and thank you, Hiro.”

* * *

The blue sheen of the paper-thin graphene blade streamed as it twirled in the air. Promptly, it was skillfully caught near its sharp end between a gloved thumb and forefinger. Especially with well-tempered graphene edges, doing so required deliberate precision. An accidental slice from such a blade was particularly unforgiving. It took the right amount of pressure, a delicate sense of balance.

But for Momakase, it was one of the few aspects of life she could effectively find balance in… She sat along a roof top of a residential home, continuously throwing and twirling the knife in a patient and calm state. Her black and blue hair fluttered slightly with the refreshingly cool breeze. Beneath her, she could hear the soft voice of a young girl through the window crack, “…and thank you, Hiro.”

The female ninja smiled to herself as the two teenagers became quiet. In her own private moment, Momakase felt along the worn out handle of her graphene knife. Turning its edge to see her own reflection within the azure sheen. Her expression became wistful and forlorn, her voice soft enough for her to barely even hear herself, “At least, there is still hope for the both of you.” 


End file.
